Vehicles often include various handles for use in operating a number of vehicle components. Some of the handles maybe located on the vehicles' exteriors, such as door handles and trunk handles. Alternatively, some of the handles may be located on the interior of vehicle, such as interior door handles and handles for use in unlatching hoods or releasing parking brakes.
In some instances, handles located in the interiors of the vehicles are connected to latching mechanisms via cables, for example, due to the remoteness of the handles from the latching mechanisms. Thus, cables and other components of the handles may tend to interfere with placement of an operator's fingers when actuating the handles. In some cases, the operator may be vulnerable to pinching during actuation of the handles. Thus, it is desirable to provide handles with anti-pinching features to reduce an operator's vulnerability to pinching.